Inheritance
by SillyPassion
Summary: With her grandfather ill Kumiko is left in charge of the Family business. Running a Yakuza group shouldnt be too hard, right? Too bad no one told her that she would run into Shin or his look alike Domyouji. Gokusen x Hana Yori Dango crossover.


Author's Note & Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: So yeah…as it goes…we don't own any of these characters at all…sigh.

Lol…anywayz hope you guys enjoy this collaboration between Silly Fox & myself (Lyoness) . This is a ShinKumi fanfiction while also being a GokusenXHana Yori Dango Crossover . Enjoy.

o-o

Chapter 1

Busy as always, the hustle and bustle of the hospital halls ensured that all its employees moved with the quick efficiency required of their profession. It was a normal day at Tokyo Medical Center, well as normal as a hospital can get, but that would soon change by the arrival of one unique individual…

BAAMMM!!

Nurses jumped, papers flew, and doctors swore. In just a few minutes, the peaceful atmosphere turned into melodic chaos. Glass shards were scattered on the floor, a potted plant lay on its side several feet from its original location, and parts of the sliding door's metal frame was found crumpled near one of the sofas. It seems that the aforementioned "unique" individual could not wait for the doors to slowly open of their own accord.

Running at full speed a young woman of small stature abruptly stopped in front of the reception desk allowing a temporary moment of silence. If one were to observe her discreetly, she would appear quite normal with her casual clothes and long black hair (common amongst Japanese women). However, as most people say, looks can be deceiving as evident of the havoc her entrance created. Behind the reception desk, several nurses were attempting to reorganize their work station all except one. She, frozen with hesitation, had caught the eye of the young woman who was at the moment gripping the counter with enough strength to sink her fingers into the counter and leave marks. Frightened, the nurse gripped her clipboard tightly, her fingers turning pale rapidly.

"May I help you Miss…?" Squeaked the nurse.

" My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko and I'm here for my grandfather Kuroda Ryuichiro" the young woman now identified as Kumiko growled. "He was admitted at 6 am this morning."

Normally, Kumiko would try to reign in her "Yakuza" persona but in situations like this…well…now was not the time to fool around.

"OH!! Umm…please just give me a second" The nurse quickly headed over a nearby computer typing furiously while shooting glances at Kumiko who had started to pace around like a pensive animal. The rapid clicking sound of her nails hitting the keyboard was drowned out by the workers who had finally arrived to clean up the mess efficiently and proficiently as if things like this happened everyday. Occasionally, a few comments would drift to the nurse's ears: questions on what (not who) could have made such a mess. Finally with a relieved sigh she found him within the database, "Miss Yamaguchi, Mr. Kuroda is located in room 101-2a on the tenth floor in the east wing. Now if you can sign…" the nurse looked up but was left staring at a gust of wind.

"Why did my first day here have to be so scary?"

Down the hall where to elevators were located, Kumiko repeatedly pushed the buttons urging the elevator to move faster. The people in the vicinity clutched their possessions a little closer and edged away slowly giving her much needed space. After five more seconds of wait time and still no elevator, she rushed towards the stairs, her impatience ruling her decisions. While running up the stairs, two steps at a time, Kumiko started imagining several scenarios which could have landed her beloved grandfather in this predicament. Now of course, if Kumiko had stayed on the line when she first received "THE CALL of EVIL" (as she has now dubbed it) she would have heard the true cause of his hospitalization: ulcers due to an increase of stress and (though slightly) a small case of food poisoning from a batch of food that Minoru had brought home to eat. But as it was, Kumiko had quickly rushed from her new apartment near Yamubaru High School (her teaching post) and high-tailed herself straight to this hospital; where as of right now, her imagination started to run out of control (as usual).

o-o

Oh no! What if grandfather was trimming the tree and suddenly fell and hurt his back!

Her eyes widened. Or! Gasp. What if he got run down by some skateboarding punk who didn't see where he was going and broke several bones in his body!! Who could do such a thing?

o-o

With each scenario getting worse and worse she finally arrived at room 101-2a, nearly tearing the door out of its hinges. Standing in the doorway a bit disheveled her eyes frantically darted from bodyguard to bodyguard finding a now wide awake Tetsu (who had previously been sleeping until the rather loud entrance of his beloved Oujo), until her gaze reached the center of the room and her fixated on an elderly man smiling warmly at her from his hospital bed. Kumiko launched herself next to her grandfather's bedside, instantly clasping his hands into her much smaller ones.

"Grandfather!! Are you all right?!? I got the call and as soon as I heard I came as quick as I can. What's wrong? What happened?" Kumiko frantically cried out, her face wrought with worry and tears threatening to escape. Her grandfather chuckled warmed by her concern and softly stated, "Hush now Kumiko, as you can see I am all right now. It was just stress that's all (wisely not mentioning the food poisoning that would cause Minoru to fall under Kumiko's rage). Now, don't worry about me…What about you? Doesn't Yamubaru High School start in a couple of weeks?"

"Don't worry grandfather, they know that this is a family emergency and they're letting me stay here for the moment" She reassured her grandfather while quietly thanking the head teacher for taking care of it, "But that isn't important right now. What's important is your health…"

Allowing his granddaughter to continue talking and planning on her new "Get Grandfather Better" plan he smiled and quietly gazed at his beloved Kumiko as she randomly yelled out her favorite phrase of "FIGHT-O!!" But as quickly as that smile came it vanished as thoughts of problems came to mind. With him getting old, and without a verified successor to Oedo, other Yakuza clans have slowly started to train their eyes upon the Oedo's territory. There was only one way to guarantee that the Oedo Family could keep their territory and its occupants safe and it all started with the young woman before him.

Kumiko having paused for a breath while in the midst of her planning suddenly noticed her grandfather's silence and questioningly turned her eyes towards him. Quickly noticing Kumiko's sudden lack of movement, he started his plans in motion.

"Ahh I see…that is very interesting Kumiko…dance classes for my health you say… I will look into that, but as of right now, there is a more pressing matter at hand. I need you to do something for me. Since I am not able to leave this hospital for quite some time, I need you to go to the Annual Mimasaka Function as my representative."

"EHHH?!?!" Kumiko screeched not caring that her voice caused people to wince from her high pitch, "You want me to go to a Yakuza Ball?!?!"


End file.
